


One step through that door.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: My PJ plotbunnies. [7]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Young Percy Jackson, implied abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Often adults told Percy violence wasn’t the answer but Percy had this feeling in him that Ms. Matthers wouldn’t say bullying was bad, do nothing about, and then when someone did stand up for themselves put that someone in trouble for defending themselves.
Relationships: Sally Jackson & Natasha Romanoff
Series: My PJ plotbunnies. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	One step through that door.

"And sure you're sure you don’t want to be paid yet?” Mrs. Nicolson asked Percy once again, her lips thinning after she spoke. Mrs. Nicolson had that look in her brown eyes adults often did when they thought kids were being stupid or just plain weird.

Percy would be the latter not the first. This whole thing was because Percy being smart. Somehow, someway, Smelly Gabe could smell money despite how much he stunk - he reeked so much that a skunk wouldn’t want to be near him. “Yeah, I’m sure. The next time I’m over to walk Friskers could you pay then?” 

Mrs. Nicolson’s lips were still thin before she pushed them up in a smile and agreed.

Percy returned the smile before thanking her. Before he was down the hallway Mrs. Nicolson called out, “You stay safe getting back home!” 

“I will,” Percy promised even though that might not be something Percy should promise on. If Percy didn’t one way or another cause trouble then he attracted it. One just needed to ask any of the teachers that had taught Percy; even the ones - or rather especially the ones that Percy hadn’t been a student of for a year could vouch on it. 

It didn’t take long for Percy to make it home and when he did there was an abnormal sight before him. Not only was Smelly Gabe not playing poker the table that he played the game on with his buddies like he could often be found doing during the afternoons on his off days of work but the table was broken. It wasn’t the first time a piece of furniture in the apartment had been broken (apparently mom could be klutz ‘cause the whole she didn’t tie her shoes line they had given Percy was a total lie; he didn’t get why they had tried to fed it to him, Percy couldn’t control the fact he was dyslexic or that he had ADHD and mom had never held that against him no matter how hard it could be for her so why did she think Percy would hold it against her she was clumsy?) but still Percy frowned at the sight because that didn’t make sense. 

“Mom?” Percy called out just in case mom was here. It should just be Smelly Gabe here (because home was with mom, the apartment was just a place Percy lived in with Gabe until mom got back) which was why the sight of the table being broken was weird. There was a saying to what the feeling was...something about raising a flag but Percy couldn’t remember it. 

There was a noise. Percy had heard it before but from a different voice and that noise was followed by a sharp gasp. Percy walked into the kitchen, to the noise, instead of going to his room like he was suppose to. Maybe mom was hurt. Gabe wouldn’t be that great at helping (not even a day after their wedding Percy’s step father had shown his true colors of being a real jerk) mom take care of her injuries. Percy was good at it though. He had learnt to be. 

Mom wasn’t in the kitchen which was good since she wasn’t hurt but Gabe was. Smelly Gabe was in pain too but Percy didn’t really care about that; mom had told him to act like he respected his step father but Percy was adamant on he wouldn’t do that until Gabe was respectful to mom first. 

Ms. Matthers - mom called her Giselle but calling an adult by their first name was rude so Percy reserved that was Smelly Gabe - had him on the floor of the kitchen and she was standing over him with her hands holding his arm behind his back. Percy stared at the sight, he listened to the pain groans that were familiar noise at night though the voice making them wasn’t the one at night, instead of running and calling for help. 

“Ms. Matthers what’s going on?” Percy asked and her shoulders didn’t jerk nor did they tighten at the sound of his voice. Had she known he was there? (Maybe she was like mom with having an eye in the back of her head.) 

When Ms. Matthers (she lived in the same apartment building as they did but not on the same floor so they weren't neighbors) turned around to face him she didn’t even drop her grip on Gabe’s shoulder despite, you know, having turned around her body. There was a smile on her, one that reminded Percy of his mom. “We were having a discussion.” 

Percy didn’t doubt that because discussion was just another word for talking. Still though Percy could plainly see before him that there had been more than just talking between her and Gabe. “Did he try to hurt you?” Percy asked, his thoughts on the stray that mom had told him that Ms. Matthers had named as Liho despite how much the older woman swore she couldn’t adopt him. The same stray Gabe had thrown a beer bottle at when he had seen it on the fire escape. 

Percy had once imagined (because fishes can’t talk despite was Disney movies would have you believe) that a fish at a pet shop mom use to work at had said how people treated animals was really telling of their character. It’s been years but maybe he had been onto something with that thought. 

Ms. Matthers genuinely blinked down at him because of what Percy had asked. She titled her head then, her bright hair would have fallen off her shoulder at that movement if it wasn’t already in a bun. (Mom had once told him that Ms. Matthers was a dancer and that’s why her hair was like that. She didn’t need it getting in the way of her performance just like mom had hers up too because she didn’t want it to get in the candy.) 

“No, but he’s hurt someone I know.”

Percy waited for her to go on and name who it was Ms. Matthers defending but she never did. It shouldn’t be surprising since Ms. Matthers didn’t truly talk that much but still Percy was a bit disappointed. That emotion was washed away as soon as Percy realized where this could lead. Percy’s fists clenched at the thought of Gabe being more mean to mom. 

“C-Could you make sure he doesn’t get to hurt anyone else?” Often adults told Percy violence wasn’t the answer but Percy had this feeling in him that Ms. Matthers wouldn’t say bullying was bad, do nothing about, and then when someone did stand up for themselves put that someone in trouble for defending themselves.

“I can...and I could teach you to make sure he doesn’t either,” Ms. Matthers informed him. 

Percy took the first step towards her. 

That step, looking back, was a step into a door to a different world. A world that always had been a part of Percy’s own world but he hadn’t been aware of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking of doing some MCU and PJ crossovers ideas for sometime. Natasha would be (and was) the first because she’s my favorite in Marvel. 
> 
> If you ever read any of Black Widow comic series a recurring theme in them is Natasha stepping in and helping a women who are being hurt one way or another by men. Btw, Liho is in fact a stray cat Natasha adopts in the comics despite how much she denies it.


End file.
